star-crossed
by AmanoMaya
Summary: A fanfic about Ryoji's thoughts during his brief romance with the Female Protagonist. He just couldn't resist the forbidden fruit it was so very sweet.
1. Ryoji

**star-crossed**

 **Author's Note:** Ryoji and FEMC and Persona 3 belong to Atlus, there are also several references to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

 **Warning:** I also included an **easter egg regarding the ending of Persona 2 Innocent Sin**

 **Ryoji's POV**

 _\- coup de foudre -_

Ryoji's life before he met Minako was a blur.

In retrospect if someone would ask him what event was "life-changing" for him he would definitely say the moment him and Minako were introduced to each other on his first day at Gekkoukan High.

... or should he better say they were _"_ reintroduced _"_ to each other?

The feeling that he felt when seeing Minako for the first time... he at first suspected that it was some kind of coup de foudre like you see it often in movies or novels. The nostalgic and familiar feeling that he felt merely seemed to have been a bonus to his attraction to her. Since she seemed to have felt the same as him he quickly thought during their first meetings outside of school that it would be stupid not to try to get close to her and thus decided to keep flirting with her which she seemed to like.

It is not the norm that two people just see each other and feel an instant bond and attraction... and that sweet girl with the bobby pins had accepted him so unconditionally that he couldn't resist her. He couldn't blame himself for actively going after her since he didn't know yet that everything was already too late at this point.

He didn't suspect that the nostalgic feeling would come to torment both of them. He at first even thought that it was somehow cute especially since Minako if he pointed it out would get a bit flushed which made her seem extra adorable.

The more time he spent with Minako like in cafes, in clubs, in the cinema, in the city, in school, during the school trip in Kyoto that him and Minako both used to kinda open up to each other, the more he got a weird premonition though that somehow something ominous or even terrible is going to happen.

He wouldn't ever regret spending time with her... however the feeling that kept bothering became worse and worse.  
Their relationship had some strong bond however it all happened extremely fast and he feared that it might crumble even faster despite their mutual affection.

 _\- star-crossed -_

In literature class they mentioned Shakespeare's Hamlet once in a lesson. After reading through the play another play by Shakespeare ended up catching his attention way more:

Romeo & Juliet.

The meeting of these two at the party somehow oddly reminded him of his and Minako's first meeting. Almost as if the world for both of them was still at the point they saw each other.

Even the warning signals that something is bound to happen were kinda the same.

Later on Ryoji would realize that the warning signals in his and Minako's case were him being bothered by his fear of the future especially regarding Minako and how Aigis continued to see him as a threat for Minako's and other's safety.

"A pair of star-crossed lovers". He researched the expression and found out that the theme of a doomed romance was far older than Romeo and Juliet even. He also read about Tristan and Yseult (and thought that it was horrible that the man was kinda between a rock and a hard place due to Yseult being his uncle's wife), Pyramus and Thisbe from Babylon and also an Asian legend about a Weaver Girl and a Cowherd who can only meet during a limited time frame.

He had hoped for a long time that his time with Minako wouldn't be cut short since she was the most precious person in his life.

\- _Fortune's Fool_ -

He ended up confessing exactly this to her on the school rooftop. That she means the world to him, that he wants her to remain be his side as long as they can be with each other.

To his joy Minako accepted his confession and said that despite his premonition that something might go wrong she didn't care. Neither did she care about his blurry past since she would rather chose a boyfriend she has intense and real feelings for despite some problem that might come up rather than merely using a reasonable or safe choice.

"Let's just try to solve this mysterious puzzle _._ Maybe the answer we are searching for isn't as horrible as you fear, Ryoji." If only he could return to the still rather carefree phase of their relationship...

When he visited Junpei at the dorm a couple of days later they played through the end phase of Innocent Sin. The game had a pretty downer ending in his opinion with world destruction and the death of a likeable female character.  
It did not help his unnerving feeling about the future that only continued to get worse. Not wanting to worry Junpei he continued to put on a smile to lift the mood for him and his dormmates that joined them.

He hoped to see Minako so that someone can lift his mood instead and luckily she still showed up right before he had to leave. He whispered into her ear that he wanted to see her room the next time and when he left the dorm he could hear Fuuka pointing out Minako's red cheeks which did return an actual smile to his face for this evening. After Fuuka left Minako, Aigis seemed to have approached Minako and Ryoji than proceeded to get away as soon as possible since he knew for certain that Aigis would warn Minako not the get even more closer to him and that night he didn't want to hear any more warnings regarding his and Minako's bond.

\- _t_ _he nightingale and not the lark_ -

A couple of days later after school was over he asked her whether it's ok to come with her to her dorm and see her room since he wanted to talk with her there.  
She smiled at him and said that today is perfect and she even wanted to suggest today herself.

He waited for her until her tennis lesson was over and they took the train to get to her dorm. It was a quiet train ride, however suddenly Minako's hand touched his. He interwined their hands since he was kinda moved that Minako wanted other people to know that he was her boyfriend.

At the dorm it was quiet despite the sun already going down. It seemed that she really wanted nobody to disturb them since she seemed glad that they were completely alone this evening.

When he entered her room he was kinda overwhelmed that he somehow seemed to have seen everything before. It triggered something just like during their meetings when Minako or himself would say something that triggered some of his past memories.  
She kinda giggled and pointed out that he acted like Romeo ("Are we really this similar to this doomed teen romance?" He thought. Well he at least was able to relate to Romeo's poetic way of talking and thinking). He added that it would kinda be sweet if they would have met before, perhaps in a dream. At least he thought that this thought might perhaps seem cute to Minako however she seemed to ponder about something.

After this he opened up to her again and just let himself go completely. "Please Minako, touch me... make sure that I exist." She took his hand and hugged him and before he knew it they were kissing.

Ryoji decided to start throwing away all his worries for this night and they ended up on her bed. "Ryoji... I would like to ask you something." she said when their kisses became more passionate. "Minako go ahead...just ask me." he said and beamed a smile to her.

"Well I want to ask you whether you would like to sleep with me?" He didn't expect her to ask him something like this so boldy and his smile vanished.

"Minako are you really sure... I don't want you to regret it..." "Nonsense Ryoji I would regret if I wouldn't ask you since I feel this way and I am ready to go there... with you. The question is whether you want to, it's up to you..."

Ryoji thought that he was naive that he thought a girl with such a strong character as Minako wouldn't be sure about this. He embraced her and fulfilled her wish.

She flushed a bit when he saw her naked however he thought that it was probably not uncommon for some people still being shy when they are about to have their very first sexual encounter. "I hope that you aren't too disappointed Ryoji I know that I am not beautiful and I hate my body since I have so many flaws but I guess that..."  
He interrupted her by kissing her. "Now you are talking nonsense, you are gorgeous..." His attention than wandered to her right breast. A moan escaped her when his mouth carressed the nipple. "This feels great, Ryoji!" He could see that she was enjoying it.

They positioned themselves and their eyes met. Minako was smiling at him and Ryoji felt an overwhelming love. Him and Minako truely knew each other for a long time. Some people in their class accused them to be merely two horny teenagers who several weeks ago had been literally strangers by saying stuff like "Has Mochizuki done Arisato yet?" or "Should I order an hotel room for Ryoji and Minako?" They had no idea about their solid bond; whenever they saw each other they had a total understanding for each other and sparks flew whenever they looked each other into the eyes.

That's why he decided that it was ok to sleep with her and enjoy that night with her. He also wanted to make sure that Minako's first time was a sweet memory for her... she deserved a beautiful night with a boyfriend she loved.

He asked her for consent again before he entered her, taking her maidenhead in her very own dorm room, feeling a rush of emotions for the next hours. After they reached their climax he unlike her wasn't able to close his eyes immediately but after some time he took her slender frame into an embrace and also let sleep overcome him.

When he awoke a couple of hours later he saw that she was also awake. She stroke his black hair and he noticed her happy face and felt as peaceful as he hadn't felt for quiet some time.

They did it two times again before sun rise and than took a shower together which ended up being fun since Minako and him were fooling around like children and it ended up in a laughing fit. He was grateful that they were still able to have light-hearted moments after all.

While dressing he noticed that there was a blood stain on the sheets and thought briefly that Minako will probably now always associate this bed with the night they spent together. Some actions will have consequences forever...  
Ryoji was very curious how Minako felt with their relationship now being intimate - her content face relieved him. "Hey were do you think you are going my dearest Minako." He said when she briefly vanished out of his sight. "I am searching for that outfit that you have said you like on me so much..."

Minako accompanied him to the intersection and gave him a small kiss when she said goodbye. When he left to his place both of them were still turning around several times to watch the other like in the cheesiest movie scenarios. As so often he thought that their relationship really felt very movie like and overly dramatic.

\- _Exile_ -

When the robot, Aigis, attacked him on the bridge and the memories of his time he had spent with Minako as Pharos returned he could only tell her and her friends that their fate was unpreventable. Nyx would bring only despair and it is useless to fight her.  
Before facing Minako and her friends he had already made up his mind: It would be better if they finish him off as soon as possible and live the rest of their lives in blissful ignorance rather than fighting this useless fight and facing only despair.  
That was the last thing he could offer to her... his life so that she at least wouldn't have to suffer.

He gave them a deadline for their decision. December 31, New Years Eve, they should start the new year the way they want.  
While going into hiding in December he phoned the school that he wouldn't come anymore and was totally absorbed into his own thoughts for almost an entire month. Ryoji originally faced only an odd premonition that something very bad might happen but he could have never forseen that him and Minako were not even from the same species. A human girl and a Shadow... it was now really downright impossible for them to end up happily ever after not to mention the awful catastrophe that was about to happen... the Fall.

He knew that Nyx was mentioned in Greek mythology and began devouring books about Greek myths with the hope that maybe he might find a hint that might help Minako out in some way however he just merely found many familiar names.

 _Tartarus... Thanatos... Hypnos... Erebos_

That didn't help at all, he was a fool for even trying to consider finding a hope of defeating Nyx.

He also started to feel sick to his stomach after reading some of the stories about Greek deities.  
So many stories were about male deities who target some poor random girl and end up sleeping with her only to end up leaving her (often resulting into half-deities).  
While his feelings for his girlfriend were genuine he still somehow briefly subconsciously compared his situation to the stories of these deities and considered himself scum and ended up in self-hatred. Regarding their night together he also sincerely hoped that Minako was on the pill since he didn't want her to have to endure another burden due to him being in her life.

\- _one last try_ -

"The time we spent together it was nice."

On New Years Eve he followed Minako up to her room and urged her to end his life. She as expected said "no" to his offer thus he showed her his true appearance with the thin hope that maybe she felt less bad about the choice of possibly ending his life if she saw for herself that he truely wasn't human or that she kinda felt even disgusted by his appearance and now regretted giving herself to him.

She still said no and he had to respect it. He ended up thanking her for their time together and they embraced and kissed each other for a long time.

He also asked her to take care of the ring that he had bought after their date in Kyoto at a souvenir shop so that there is some proof for his short time under humans "I might be able to stand it." he said and she accepted it with a tearful smile.

"Ryoji" she said under tears "I want you to know... that it's not your fault. We are just victims of circumstances. You can not escape the Wheel of Fortune... sadly. I... don't regret our relationship... I am actually happy that destiny allowed us to have a relationship for some time and that we were able to spend a night together. I am happy that it was with you..."

He dried her tears and they returned to the main hall where he also bid his farewell to her friends. Aigis accepted his apology and he was glad to see that Junpei gave him a smile during the farewell.

"Goodbye Minako, my dearest" he whispered to Minako (he just couldn't resist saying it one last time) and left the dorm.

Both him and Minako ended up dreaming about meeting the other at an ocean that night.

Screw the stars they can't magically erase their bond despite them not being allowed to end up happily in the end. Both him and Minako swore to themselves that very night that they have no regrets about their relationship during this winter.


	2. Minako

**star-crossed**

 **chapter 2**

Since FEMC was announced for Persona Q2 I wanted to write another chapter for this fanfic.  
This time from Minako's POV

FEMC and Ryoji and Persona 3 belong to ATLUS

My next fanfic will definitely be a Persona 2 fanfic. Probably from Maya's POV or Tatsuya's, I am also planning a Jun fanfic as well.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

* * *

Minako was always known for her bubbly personality and witty responses when she interacted with other people however on the 9th of November she was really speechless for the first time.

That new kid, Ryoji, somehow shocked her. It was as if there was a sudden twist of fate in her life due to his appearance as soon as they spotted each other.

He felt so incredibly familiar to her and even before he was introduced to the class his icy blue eyes briefly met her reddish-brown ones and she couldn't take her eyes of him since she was somehow fascinated and weirded out at the same time.

"Ryoji's parents have stayed in other countries for most of his life. He is not that accustomed to many of our traditions, yet. Thus I hope that you will all help him." Ms. Toriumi said.

Something inside of Minako stirred that made her think, "I definitely want to take part in helping him to feel at home." despite knowing nothing about this boy yet.

When Junpei introduced them Ryoji pointed out that he thought that he knew her from somewhere and that it felt very nostalgic for him when he saw her.  
Junpei thought that this exchange was bizarre or that the new boy was just hitting on Minako with this line however for her the ice was immediately broken like this.

She knew that her and Ryoji would certainly become close but she didn't know yet that meeting him would change her life drastically and that the boy would mature her in more ways than one.

* * *

Her and Ryoji somehow started meeting each other more and more and for her it was like he perfectly blended into her life as if he had always been there.  
Sometimes either him or herself would say something that kinda played into the strange deja-vu feeling between them which sometimes led to akward exchanges but otherwise they quickly got along fine.  
Ryoji had mentioned something similar in Kyoto when he had asked her to hang out with him in front of her friends "But we do get along fine already."

What she also admired about him was that he often knew how to say the right things at exactly the right time. Ryoji always knew how to answer or make his conversation partner ponder.  
Her new class mate in her opinion also had a really fragile and vulnerable side which she got to know the closer they became. It was a side that in addition to his winsome personality made him very attractive to her since he wasn't afraid to speak what he was feeling. She hadn't met a boy who was able to give such mature responses so far. Quite often she was amazed that he was still a teen despite having a goofy side sometimes. If he weren't in her class she would have thought that she was going out with a young college student instead.

Often when Ryoji was lost in thoughts he looked particularly handsome and she quite often caught herself watching him during class. Pretty much every time when her eyes fixed Ryoji in school he seemed to feel it since he would look right back to her. Than they would exchange a shy little smile.  
What she wasn't able to figure out was in which way they have already encountered each other.

* * *

When looking back she thinks that one of the saddest promises she had made was that she had promised Ryoji that they could travel together again when she had seen how happy he had been after they had spent time in Kyoto.

"If you want to we can go to Kyoto again." "Really can we?" she could swear that his eyes had sparkled when she had suggested traveling with him.

She would later when the true nature about their back story came out end up feeling horrible that these plans had been futile.

The same day she had promised this she had spent time with Ryoji during the evening walking around Port Island Station, hallucinating about possible future destinations where they could go to.

"How about living in Spain or Italy wouldn't that be great Ryoji?" she had dreamly proposed "Let's promise that once we have graduated from school we will definitely search up a location where we could travel. I would really like to collect more treasures and memories with you just like my new ring."

They had ended the evening by lighting some sparklers they had bought in the city as some kind of seal for the promise.

* * *

What she also noticed is that she became really defensive about Ryoji as well as regarding their bond.

"Hey Minako, do you know whose bag this is?" Junpei pointed to a bag in the entrance when she came home one evening after buying stuff from the weapons store.

Sure of course she knew, it was Ryoji's and since Ryoji despite often being quite mature when talking to her still was a bit of a scatterbrain sometimes she knew that he must have forgotten it when visiting Junpei at the dorm.  
"That's definitely Ryoji's."

"Wow you two must have really gotten close that answer came so quick... Hehe how often have you two hung out, tell me the truth Minako-chan, Yukari doesn't want to believe me that you and him like each other but I have a nose for something like this."

"That's my little secret Junpei.""Ah come on that's not fair I introduced you to each other. I want to know whether I helped you two lovebirds finding each other." he pouted "Some other time perhaps."

Junpei than began searching through Ryoji's bag. "Hey you can't just look through other people's stuff like that!" Minako wanted to interrupt him "But I have to make 100% sure that it's Ryoji's before I return it, Minako-chan!" "Yeah right you aren't just curious at all..."  
"Nothing particularly exciting. He reads a bunch of books though: Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, a book about Tristan and Yseult and Ovid's Metamorphosis. Nothing new we all know that Ryoji is into cheesy stories. Oh but there is also his cellphone... hehe Minako-chan should I check how often you and Ryoji phone each other or do you want to confess that you two are seeing each other?"  
"Junpei! Look through his calls and messages and Mitsuru-senpai's execution in Kyoto will look like a picknick next to what I will plan."  
That stopped Junpei he shivered alone at the recollection of the punishment.

* * *

Ryoji's confession on the school roof was very touching but also very painful. "Ryoji... I understand. I feel the same and will stay by your side. It's a promise."

When touching his cheek her hand briefly wandered over the little mole that reminded her a lot of the mole of her little friend Pharos.

She decided that she wanted to stand by his side as long as it was possible and hopefully she would be able to ease Ryoji's pain.

After they left the school building they continued watching the sunset together and enjoyed being in the presence of the other.

"How far will this new relationship evolve?" the young girl asked heself.

* * *

When Ryoji whispered into her ear that he wanted to see her room the next time he comes to the dorm her cheeks and ears flushed immediately. "Damn I hope that the others didn't see it." she thought.

"Minako-chan your face looks flushed." Fuuka immediately pointed out when she saw her. "Too late." she added to her thoughts.  
While Ryoji was leaving Aigis took her to the side and Minako immediately suspected that Aigis wouldn't be too happy about her and Ryoji being this close.  
"Was that Ryoji-san? Minako-chan he is dangerous please don't spend any more time with him. I want you to be safe and secure."  
"Aigis I am ok. Ryoji has been nothing but nice to me so far. There is nothing you have to worry about."

She than proceeded to go to her dorm room and wanted to relax for the rest of the evening however Ryoji kept popping up in her thoughts.

 _"The next time I would like to see your room. I am looking forward to it."_

So far she had imagined Ryoji sometimes when briefly touching herself however her mind now did wander off to imagining them having sex. She wasn't sure what Ryoji's intentions were regarding him wanting to see her room however she was now pondering about whether their relationship could become intimate.

Minako kinda had the gut feeling that she had to act quickly if she wanted to spend a night with Ryoji. Deep inside of her she also knew that she would never ever in her life find someone for whom she would have such intense feelings for ever again which settled her decision:

Once Ryoji vists her room, she decided, she would ask him whether he would like to sleep with her.

Her eyes were fluttering and images of his mischievious grin were sill imprinted on her mind.

* * *

She was used to waking up alone... since the only person who temporary was by her side when she awoke in the night, the young boy Pharos, was gone for good after all it was really confusing to see that someone was lying right next to her when she awoke in this clear night.

Next to her sleeping Ryoji seemed almost surreal and very beautiful at the same time. "That's how the human girl Psyche must have felt when she saw sleeping Eros lying next to her." she thought. His ghost like presence also reminded her very much of the young boy in the striped pajamas who vanished into thin air from one day to the next.  
Ryoji was stirring while she was stroking his hair and once he awoke they kept lying in an embrace for quite some time until Ryoji broke the silence by asking:

"So... um would you like to do it again?" he touched her butt and flashed his mischivous trade mark grin.  
"Yes, Ryoji, please!" she drew him even closer to her.  
"You got it!"

The inhibition level they had had the first time they had sex a couple of hours ago was now completely gone and Minako could now take in the sensation much more since both of them were now way more relaxed than before.

* * *

When Ryoji revealed his story to her and her friends after being confronted by Aigis on the Moonlight Bridge it was a real blow to her.  
No way for them getting out of the situation alive, Ryoji being basically lost due to being on the side of the creatures they are fighting so hard against as well as his suggestion that it would be best for them to finish him off.

"I could never kill you!" She immediately wanted him to know that that option at least from her point of view wouldn't be accepted.

It was also really bizarre to her to now finally realize that Pharos and Ryoji were the same person. Perhaps it was kinda destiny for them to have ended up with each other and Pharos/Ryoji was bound to have had this brief love affair with her only that his affiliation with Nyx would take everything away from him again. Ryoji was always so afraid of losing her one day after all.

Ryoji left everyone behind so that they could consider carefully how to deal with the catastrophe that was about to come very soon.  
To distract herself she went to Tartarus quiet often in December since she didn't want to lie in her bed every night imagining Ryoji in front of her asking him to end his life. She just had to distract herself this way otherwise she would break down. Another way of distracting was that she started to waste money on shopping sprees endlessly (she had never spend this much money ever in her life before).

* * *

School was really boring without him. Ever since the night they had spent together Ryoji hadn't come to school anymore and definitely didn't seem to want to return after he had told his story to SEES.

Ms. Toriumi announced that Ryoji's parents had moved again and he had to transfer to some other school to another country.

Some of the girls that liked to spread rumors about her (the same that didn't like her talking to Akihiko) were gossiping that she "had spread her legs for the transfer student and he had ditched her when he had to go away again" when they saw that Ryoji's absence depressed her.

"Let them gossip." she thought "that won't help them winning over Akihiko or any other of their popular guy of the week."

* * *

During the Chistmas holidays she often thought about that Ryoji would have loved Christmas.

She could only imagine his face lighting up when seeing all the decorations, trees and particularly the presents.

However this Christmas was pretty much ruined to her since it seemed very likely to be their last and since she couldn't spend the holidays with the person she wanted to be with.

She decided to spend time with Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei (he kinda understood since he wasn't able to spend Christmas with the person he wanted to either). They watched a lot of movies and ate a lot of Christmas cake until they all went to their rooms awfully tired.

* * *

Minako was just relieved to see him again in her room on New Years Eve. Ryoji belonged into her life no matter that he unlike her wasn't human. "No I don't want to kill you, Ryoji!" was her answer which made him even more desperate to convince her to kill him.  
"I didn't want to show you this, but I have no choice..." His actual face looked the same as the Persona Thanatos however her determination to spare him was strong enough not to be influenced by his last try to convince her of his thesis.

"No I won't kill you."  
"It's regrettable, but it is your decision."

They decided to spend the last few moments together in each others arms and poured their feelings out. To her surprise he took the ring he had bought after their date in Kyoto and put it onto her left ring finger to leave something of his brief journey to the human world and his time together with her behind.

This ring certainly won't be taken off at any time, she decided. They were way too bound to each other and she kinda thought that it was a nice gesture being able to look at the ring and remember their time together.

After he had said goodbye to everyone he passed her and whispered "Goodbye Minako... my dearest." which somehow made their entire relationship pass in front of her eyes again.

That night she dreamed about her and Ryoji being connected through an ocean. The Sea of Souls would connect them always and their relationship wasn't invain.  
It wasn't meaningless that she had spent time with Ryoji. She would make the same choice again and again.

* * *

January was entirely focused on preparing everything for the final stages of Tartarus and the upcoming fight against Nyx.  
Everyone was so determined and she wouldn't let her head hang down, everybody needed her to be strong.

In the end she never told any of her friends about her love affair with Ryoji at all. Everyone had their theories but it should remain a mystery to them always. It would remain a secret just between him and her just like her conversations with Pharos back than.

After Strega's final stand SEES. finally reached the top. Minako had been prepared that Nyx could use Ryoji of all people as her henchman but it was still a shock seeing his face distorted like this and hearing his voice being void of any emotion.  
"I will fight you now!" she just wanted this to be over quickly.  
Nyx's avatar didn't make it easy for them due to switching to a different arcana over and over but in the end they took it down and only Nyx remained.

She had no regrets of trying to face Nyx all by herself. All the bonds she was able to make so far supported her and Nyx didn't stand a chance against the seal she created.

* * *

On the last schoolday she was lying on Aigis' lap on the school roof. Her powers faded her and Aigis' reaction made her realize inwards that her life was coming to an end.  
Maybe... maybe that was actually a fitting end. She was able to save the world with her sacrifice and it was kinda ironic that her and Ryoji both have to disappear so that life is getting normal for everyone again.

She decided to close her eyes...

All the rest of the SEES. members who joined Aigis were able to find was her lifeless body and Ryoji's ring that still was on her ringfinger.

Author's Note:

The scene in which Minako compares sleeping Ryoji to Eros is a reference to Thanatos. Thanatos in art is sometimes depicted similar to Eros/Cupid (statues that could be Eros or Thanatos are often labeled Eros-Thanatos). Eros and Thanatos are also important terms in Freudian psychoanalysis (life and death urge).


End file.
